


Heart As Black As Night

by Starofwinter



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Gen, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Athena has questions about the death of the man who raised her, so she goes to the only person she can think of for answers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Heart As Black As Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro to an entire universe I started in college, and I very much want to get back into writing. I hope you like it!

Olympus was always quiet late at night, as those who wanted to see and be seen made their way home, leaving only the straggling souls who were too foolish, too poor, or too desperate to find somewhere safe from the monsters in human form that roamed the streets. 

Athena Coria was part of the third group. A pretty young woman, dressed in her best clothes, full lips painted a pretty red, curly black hair tucked under a man's fedora, she stood out in the darkened streets, but she didn't care. She was a woman on a mission, and she knew how to use the military-issue .38 pistol tucked in a holster under her jacket. 

Hades Agesilaos was the ruler of the Olympus underworld. If there was information to be had on any of the unsavory aspects of life in the city, there was a good chance he knew about it, provided he hadn't given the order himself. On a good day, he would be willing to share that information, for a price. However, no one spoke directly to Hades, at least not the first time. Anyone who wanted to speak to him went first to his wife, the love of his life, Persephone. 

There were as many rumors swirling around how the two had met as there were people in the city. They never confirmed or denied a single one, preferring their mystery. Her family insisted that he'd kidnapped and claimed her against her will; more likely, he simply hadn't gone through the proper channels when procuring a wife. He'd made it clear that in his rule, Persephone was absolutely equal to him. Her word was as binding as his, and her orders were to be obeyed as though they had come from his own mouth. She was his spoiled, bratty wife, and he worshiped her as she worshiped him.

Hades' second in command was Artemis, though very few knew just how closely the private investigator worked with him. She was his best informant - it was rare that she wasn't out in the alleys and corners, listening to every word spoken to whisper it into his ear. She was beautiful but dark, and she used that to full advantage as she manipulated men (and women) to tell her whatever she asked. The police answered to her before anyone else - she knew every one of their secrets, and the corruption ran deep.

Hades was not the only power in town, however. Zeus ran his own operation across town, claiming superiority because he worked during the day, in full view of everyone. He was just as corrupt, if not more, than his brother - Hades, at least, had some morals left. Zeus didn't care who he fucked over (in some cases, all too literally) in his quest for power; Hades had few rules, but they were ones he would not compromise. He had no desire to be a tyrant - his rule was harsh, but fair, and he could be reasoned with.

It was the last part that brought Athena to Tartarus. Her father was dead, and she wanted justice, no matter how far down she had to go for justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Yxs0B4RgnPhXiaHGdMT5V)!


End file.
